


Really Connor, Really?

by Heybells2055



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mention of Markus, There are other characters too hank and connor dad/son relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heybells2055/pseuds/Heybells2055
Summary: Connor has been working nonstop and is required to take some days off for vacation time.And what does he do with that time?Oh y'know nothing too insane.Well his boyfriend and father would think so....





	Really Connor, Really?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayFeather2056](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayFeather2056/gifts).



> I love this fandom
> 
> I just had to...
> 
> This is also Dedicated to my twin sister. She is also a writer. If you wanna check out her work here is her username.
> 
> Jayfeather2056
> 
> Love you sis!

☆•~°°°~•☆

 

It'd had been a long stressful day for Gavin Reed. Especially with his boyfriend absent from work. Captain Fowler MADE Connor take the rest of the week off -despite the android's protest. Gavin wondered all day what Connor was up to, if he was bored or not.

He couldn't wait to go home and see him and his little demon cat, Chauncey. Hank had sat with him at lunch and they laughed nervously about what they each thought Connor would be doing at that moment.

The last time Connor was alone he went out exploring like a curious little puppy and somehow landed in the Carl Manfred Art Museum. He ended up painting with the elder man, who happened to be there. Gavin returned home to see said famous painter sitting in his wheelchair at the door of the kitchen, while Connor made him tea.

The two were chatting away about how art made them feel with Carl giving Connor priceless advice.

They where instantly close.

It wasn't hard to see why Connor had started preferring to Carl as Grandpa, after all, Connor was good friends with one of the painter's sons. Even Gavin who had been so shocked to see him in their tiny apartment, habitually starting calling him that as well.

That was just the start of what happened last time connor had time off- and Gavin wasn't sure what to expect this time.

Honestly, he was sooo ready to just clock out, go home, see Connor, and then die on his bed. Hank was going to go with him back to the apartment to see his son, as he hadn't seen him in a while.

_9:18_ He read as he glanced at the clock. Almost there 

As Soon as it had turned 9:30, he and hank were out the door and down the stairs like lightning. They both got into their respective cars and He was on his way back to the apartment in no time, cranked up heavy metal music blasting as loud as possible. Gavin found it bemusing that the angry music always seemed to have lyrics that pertain to his current situation.

Not soon enough, Gavin clumsily and carelessly swerved into some sorry sucker's empty parking space on purpose, taking up the last free space.

Hank was already at the apartment door, waiting for Gavin to unlock it.

As he turned the key and opened the door, he turned to say something about dinner to Hank but stopped when he saw the shocked, open mouthed expression on the older man's face.

He turned to look through the door only to see Connor sitting criss cross in the middle of the freaking living room floor, surrounded by dozens of tiny mewling kittens, plus Chauncey who had an annoyed (why me) death glare on his orange furry face. When he saw his owner however, the expression on the older cats' face turned into a plea for help.

"Hi Dad! Hi Gav!" Connor innocently stated as he got up and dusted himself off, smiling away like nothing was amiss. "Come meet our new family members!"

After a moment of stretched silence from both of them, Hank finally broke the silence.

"CONNOR WHAT THE F-"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Don't shy away and not tell me what you think about my work seriously!
> 
> I know this is kinda short but you gotta start somewhere to get somewhere.
> 
> I promise I will not be offended!!!
> 
> Bye kids be good!


End file.
